


SPICYNOODLES TRIO

by HoneyNeechan



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: 3 drabble of 3 sweet moments of the ship Spicynoodles <3
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Red Son, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	SPICYNOODLES TRIO

**Cunning**

  
It was never a clever choice to piss off someone. Especially if this particular person knowed all your weaknesses perfectly.  
\- Red c'mohohohon! I-It was j-just ahahahah prahahank !! -, currently poor MK was laughing and squirming, his tail frenetically tapping and wawing on the floor while he standed underneath an exceedingly pissed boyfriend that was not very amused by the aforementioned prank: make him believe with a Monkie Kid illusion that he dyed pink shocking one of his favorite and patented means of transport was not a funny thing at all!  
And now MK was discovering how vengeful and treacherous Red Son could be.  
\- I don't care if it was a prank or not, I want you to apologize to me immediately! -, he playfully growled continuing his tickle assault on the other boy 'side with an hand while the other was lightly scratching behind one of his monkey ears, a totally death spot for him.  
To be honest he was not mad, not anymore, but play in that way with his mate was sincerely funny; plus he just loved to hear MK's laugh and to see him smile, even if it was forced was still handsome!  
\- Ohohokay! O-Okay I'm sahahahwrry! I'm sorryyy !! -, finally the Monkie Kid gived in and the demon prince letted him go. - See? Was not so hard to say, wasn't it? -, he kissed him on the lips as a little reward; MK huffed a little bit but he started to lean more in the kiss, drawing his boyfriend even closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. The flame demon was surprised but he did not complain at all, just continuing that make out session with increasing passion.  
Surely pissing him off was not a clever move, but at the end of the day it was not a stupid idea after all.

**Calendar**

  
\- OH NO you didn't! -  
\- Sorry to disappoint you but I totally did it Noodleboy -  
\- How could ... How did you ... ?? -  
\- I have my ways. I'm a Prince after all, remember? -.  
MK could not help but stare with his mouth open first at his boyfriend and then at what he was holding in his hands.  
A LIMITED EDITION CALENDAR OF JOURNEY TO THE WEST !!!  
How Red Son had found it was a mystery (as was how much he had spent on it!), but Monkie Kid was sure of one thing.  
\- I feel that my love for you is growing immeasurably with every passing second! -.   
The fire demon couldn't help but smile, almost matching the enthusiastic grin of his boyfriend.   
\- How about you prove what you just said ~ -.  
He did not even finish saying that, that MK had already flown in his arms covering him with kisses!  
That had been a birthday present that both of them would surely have appreciated ~

**Biting**

  
\- Red, don't you dare! -. MK backed towards the wall of their bedroom, every muscle in his body tense like a violin string, ears flattened against his head and tail straight up, while Red Son watched with hungry eyes every little movement of him. .  
They were just happy cuddling each other, when Red Son purposely kissed one of his ears, which apparently inherited the same "sensitivity" as Wukong. It didn't take long for the Flame Demon to decide to test this new features of him, and now MK was just trying to find a way to escape his destiny, while the other was waiting for a good moment to jump on him ... That came when his Noodleboy tried to dash to the side and towards the door! But as fast as the Monkie Kid was, the Demon Bull Prince was too prepared for that move, and it only took him a moment to grab him and drag him back onto the bed, plugging him belly down with his body and restarting the work he interrupted a little while ago.  
Poor MK was a poor giggling mess in a few seconds, while the other kept kissing and nibbling don't stop his too ticklish monkey ears.  
\- Rehehehed! I'll mahahake you pahahahay for thihihis !! -  
-I'd like to see you try, Noodleboy, but for now ... ~ -, he took another little bite to the tip of his right ear, making the boy shriek with a new roar of laughter.  
He went on for another minute or two before letting him go, satisfied with the result.  
MK's face were flushed and with a big smile plastered on it, hair ruffled and he was panting heavily.  
It was too cute and Red could not resist to put a lightly kiss on his cheek.   
\- Don't think ... I'll forgive ya soon ... -, MK pouted, but inside himself he admitted he had a little fun.  
\- Don't worry my love, I know a way or two to make you change your mind -, the demon winked, then chuckled to see MK flushing red again at the nickname; he reached for him, embracing him in his arms di lui, planting another kiss on his forehead, purring soflty, and MK did not protest. It was rare to see his boyfriend being so playful since he had finally decided to stay on their side and let him see him in his true form. It meant that he was slowly leaving everything behind and it comforted him as well as making him happy.  
And if putting up with a little tickle was the only price to pay, he was fine with it.  
He knew so many other ways to "take revenge" by the way ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like these little drablles as much as I enoyed to write them down XD


End file.
